


Strange Love (Halsey Song Fic)

by FairytaleTalia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Boy Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, High School AU, Implied Smut, M/M, Nerd Phil Lester, Song fic, halsey song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleTalia/pseuds/FairytaleTalia
Summary: just a short one shot inspired by the song strange love by halsey (prompt from tumblr)





	Strange Love (Halsey Song Fic)

People are curious assholes who try to pry open everyone’s secrets but hide as soon as their own could be revealed. They try to see what is or isn’t there, find explanations for what they heard from a friend in the hallway. There is this town where two boys live, young, happy and in love. And also sharing a secret of hushed intimacy in abandoned classrooms and behind locked doors. 

Sometimes someone catches a glimpse of long, pale fingers tangling in brown curls or a red mark barely hidden by the collar of a colourful shirt. Then rumours spread and people talk, behind their backs and right to their faces. But to this day, no one ever heard a confirmation. 

Every so often, the boys would be heard at parties or in a school closet. It’s hard for them to keep quiet when all the frustration and tension has piled up once again because there was no empty classroom for a bit too long. Then there’d be even crazier rumours, about screams and moans of names. People would ask the boys if it was true. Both would shake their heads and ignore the disbelieving huffs. 

Their shared love is a mistake and it should not have happened in the first place. They were supposed to hate each other and a long time ago that has actually been the case. But things change.

Maybe it was wrong of the tough leather-clad brunette to let the nerdy glasses and the artificially black hair sweep him off his feet. But it was so hard to fight against when his lips were so pink and soft and absolutely delicious on his own. It has been a similar problem for the raven-haired boy. Deep-carving dimples and chestnut eyes have always been a weakness of his. 

So maybe that first night in the car was a stupid idea. Idiotic even. It wasn’t long until lips pressed against cheeks and necks. Numb fingers were running over slowly exposed skin until a moan was heard. The humidity in the car had made all the windows fog up, thus sheathing them in secrecy. Whispered nothings were exchanged and one way or another, two virginities were lost that night. Leaving the car was not as easy as getting in, when warm arms were holding a body so safe and close. Another round, a heart drawn into the fog with a finger. 

On one occasion, they found themselves in a bathroom, deafening music behind the locked door and way too much alcohol in their systems to care about an unwanted audience. Clothes had come off, torn off even. There was a moment of mumbled declarations of love, until skin met skin and hot breath ghosted over a neck. That night is still missing pieces; it’s nothing more than another reason for a million rumours to spread around their ignorant school in their intolerant town. It’s not to be talked about, everything stays concealed in shadows.

This hiding always had its ups and downs. Like I said, people talk. People judge, especially in this small town. People judge and hate. Hate against love. More than one fight broke out due to one party trying to keep their staged heterosexuality to protect themselves. Sometimes it ended with days of bitter silence until it became too much and they found each other’s arms for reassurance. Somehow they always end up the same, maybe even more enamoured than before.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt (which I received like four months ago)... also, I think I wrote something entirely different to what you wanted, I’m sorry


End file.
